


Starring Role

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Acting, Actor AU, First Kiss, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is new to acting, only having a few parts here and there, but his biggest job will be acting along side the rising star, Joel Heyman. The only problem is when a change to the script is made, Joel isn't too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starring Role

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is from rtshippyprompts and I couldn't resist, this is the first fic since me starting school and it's huge.

“I can’t believe you got the role! Those other guys didn’t stand a chance against you!” Gavin chirps as he turns around in the passenger seat of the car to look at his friend.  
“It wasn’t that bad.” Ray points out in the back seat, not wanting Gavin to blow the details of how he got the role out of proportions.  
“Gav, has a point, there were a lot of people there, and you stood out to those big cats. You did a great job, Ray and this about it this way, you’ll have some money in your pocket.” Michael agrees, as he drives.  
The ginger is driving his two friends to the set of the movie that Ray is acting in and Gavin is helping with the camera work in, it’s a drama about love or something or other, Ray’s been looking over his lines for weeks, but his part is rather small so he hasn’t quite grasp the whole concept of the movie.   
Michael is driving them before heading to his job as an electrician because Ray’s motorbike is trashed after somebody backed into it, destroying his beloved bike.   
Thankfully even with his small role, he will have enough money to buy a new bike so he doesn’t have to rely on his friend.  
“Also, you get to work with Joel Heyman, he’s a rising star now.” Gavin points out, still looking to his friend.  
“Maybe you can catch some of his stardust.” Michael chuckles, the word “stardust” meaning more than one thing.  
“Fuck, Michael, it’s a movie shoot, not a porn shoot.” Ray groans as he rolls his eyes at his friend.  
Michael responds “You know, Joel said himself that if all goes to shit, he’ll do porn.”  
“I can’t believe you remeber shit like that.” Ray chuckles, looking out the window as the buildings of Austin fly by.  
“I can’t believe that you have a photo of him in your room.” Michael jabs, looking into the rearview mirror for a moment, looking at his friend turn bright red before looking back at the road.  
Ray wouldn’t admit it, but he has a small cut out poster of the actor in his room, in the midst of gaming and movie posters, and photographs he keeps pasted on the white walls of his bedroom. He thought the small poster was hidden well enough so only he could see it, but turns out his roommate was able to find it. He can only wonder why Michael was in his room to begin with.  
“Shut up, want me to list all of the posters you have in your room?” Ray points out.  
Michael laughs and continues to drive.  
“Don’t let Michael mess with your head, Ray. Sure you have a picture of Joel in your room, and it’s fine that you may like him, but Michael has some more skeletons in his closet.”  
Michael soon interjects “If you say a fucking word, Gavin, I’ll throw you out of this damn car.”  
Ray let’s out a laugh and Michael tries really hard not to punch out his two friends, the only thing stopping him was that one friend was going to be on camera and the other won’t work too well with two black eyes.  
“Shut up, both of you.” The ginger growls.  
Ray stifles out another laugh before stopping, a grin still on his lips.  
Michael stops at a red light, he looks at the rear view mirror, seeing Ray with a stupid on his grin, and flips off the Puerto Rican for being a dick.  
When the ginger looks back to the road, putting the car into motion once more, hitting the gas so Gavin and Ray go flying forward, making the two groan in pain.  
“You mong.” Gavin groans, rubbing his hand that slammed against the dashboard.  
“You fucker, I hit my head.” Ray groans, rubbing the left side of his forehead where it hit against the back of Gavin’s seat.  
“So don’t fuck with the driver, because I’ll fuck you up.” Michael explains, proudly.  
“Or give us brain damage.” Ray grumbles to himself.  
Michael makes a sharp turn onto a small street, making the two go flying against the window of the car.  
“I hate you.” Ray groans, hoping that his forehead and arm don’t bruise so he has to sit in make up for a long time, he hates wearing makeup at all.  
Michael lets the comment roll off his back as he pulls into the parking lot of the set, a large warehouse amidst other warehouses, the only indicator that it’s a film shoot is there is a sign on the small patch of grass that says “Filming in Progress: A Heart In A Cage”  
Gavin is the first to comment “I forgot how shitty the title was.”  
“Are you sure it’s not a porn shoot? It sounds like those kinky porns with cages and shit.”  
“I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t hire the most caucasian Puerto Rican for the role in a porno.” Ray remarks, slowly getting out of the car.  
gavin gets out as well, going to the trunk to take out his knapsack that Ray can only assume is carrying technological things in the pockets.  
As they walk past the car, Michael rolls down the windows and says “Bye, fuckers, don’t die!”  
“Thanks, try not to get cooked alive by an outlet.” Ray says, slightly turning to look at the ginger.  
Michael rolls his eyes, regretting driving his two friends to set as he backs up and drives away to his job for the day.  
Gavin and Ray walk to the front door, and they are instantly whisked away to their respected positions, making swift goodbyes before getting moved to two different parts of the building.  
Ray finds himself in make up, his glasses off of his face and put off to the side as makeup brushes touch up his skin, making it feel stiff. He holed back sneezes as the brushes, lightly touch his nose.  
He’s glad that he doesn’t have to wear contacts for the role, they are always a pain to get in and out.  
“Hello, Mr. Narvaez!” Someone greets him.  
His cautiously replies “Hi.” not knowing who this person is.  
“I’m Burnie Burns, the director. I realize that you wear glasses so you probably can’t see my properly, I know that feeling.” Burnie introduces.  
Ray responds “Yeah.” as he tries to make out the director.  
Burnie like Joel is a rising star in the movie business, he’s really popular in indie films, also like Joel. They have been on the same projects on multiple different times, they work well together.   
“After you do make up, you’ll talk to Joel. We have to change part of the script, it’s mostly about the scenes you two have together.” The director explains.  
Ray nods “Sure, sir.”  
Burnie puts his hand on Ray’s shoulder “Don’t call me sir, I feel like we’ll work well together.”  
HIs words didn’t have any other meaning to them, just to relax the new actor, not wanting him to be nervous around the others.  
“Thanks, s-Burnie.” He corrects himself.  
The director takes his hand off of the Puerto Rican shoulder before walking away.  
The question of where they have to meet hangs on Ray’s tongue.  
Gavin passes by with heavy cameras in tow, he stops to put them down and stretch out his tense arms, putting any muscle strength he has into lifting the equipment.  
“How is makeup, you look like a prettied up cake.” The Brit chuckles.  
“Suck a bag of dicks, Gav.” Ray groans as he tries not to move his head away from the person putting a tiny bit of eyeliner on him.  
The Brit makes a final stretch before saying “Also, if you're looking for Burnie, he’s in his office.”  
Ray responds “Thanks, man. You should still suck a bag of dicks.”  
“Well, maybe I won’t be the one sucking dick, but you’ll be- nevermind.”  
If the Puerto Rican could yell he probably would as he asks “What?”  
“You’re not sucking a dick don’t worry.” Gavin assures, trying to keep his voice low.  
Ray let’s out a small sigh and can hear the make up artist chuckle a little bit.  
“So how do you know this?” The actor asks.  
Gavin responds “They gave me the revised script and some things have… Changed. Michael is still wrong, this isn’t a porno, so don’t worry.”  
Ray asks “Great, am I still working today?”  
Gavin nods “Of course.”  
The make up artist soon cuts in “You’re all done, Ray, I think you should go find Mr. Burns.”  
“Um, thanks…” Ray starts, waiting for a name.  
She looks to him and replies “Kara, my name is Kara.”  
Ray moves his jaw around a little bit, the make up not feeling as bad as it has the handful times he’s had it on, some of those times weren’t even for movies, they were for shits and gigs.  
“Doesn’t feel that bad.” He comments, looking at the blonde.  
She smiles at him “You're welcome.. Wait, I missed a spot.” Then leans over with the concealer brush and swipes across his nose before pulling away and saying “All good, try not to smudge anything before we start the scene, afterwards I’ll take off everything and you’ll be good.”  
“I think you should be doing bigger stuff than this with this kind of talent.” Ray compliments as he looks into the small mirror, it not looking fake or anything, not covering up too much of his original skin, only heightening features for the camera and bright lights.  
“You’re too kind, I accept tips better on bills.” She chuckles.  
Ray and Gavin chuckle as well, and she says “You should be going to Burnie now.”  
The Puerto Rican says goodbye as the Brit picks up his equipment and they soon go their different ways.   
It wasn’t too hard to find Burnie’s office, it says his name on the door leading into the office.  
He walks into the small office to find Burnie behind a cheap looking desk with a laptop set up there, and on the couch in front of the desk is the back of someone’s head, with dark, messy hair.  
“Oh, hey, Ray. You finally came!” Burnie says, standing up from his chair.  
The person on the couch turns his head to face Ray.  
Ray instantly recognises who it is, the actor that is on his wall, Joel Heyman. He looks more handsome in person, not having gone to make up yet, or Kara has outdone herself.  
“Hey.” He greets.  
Ray feels something caught in his throat as he squeaks out “Hi.”  
“Take a seat, Mr. Narvaez.” Burnie comments, pointing to the couch.  
Ray takes slow steps to the couch, taking a seat beside Joel, feeling his jean covered thigh brush against his.  
“So Joel, meet Mr. Narvaez.” Burnie introduces.  
Joel turns to him, looking at the Puerto Rican and says “Hello, you look a lot different than your photo Burnie gave me.”  
Ray doesn’t know if it’s a compliment or an insult.  
“I brought both of you here because of the script, we’ve made a slight tweak to it, it’s nothing too bad that you’ll have to memorize your lines again-” Burnie starts to explains  
Joel chuckles “Can’t stick to an idea, can you Burns?”  
Burnie gives Joel a look before continuing “it’s just a difference in the scenes you two are doing, it’ll give the audience something different. Mr. Narvaez as you may know, I like to do something different than what’s in the media, I like surprising people.”  
Joel asks “Is someone going to die again? I already did that shit, the fake blood gave me a rash.”   
Ray remembers the name of that movie, it was called “The Adventures of Something or Other”, it was a surprise when Joel’s character died, and it made Ray get a bit teary eyed.  
“Don’t worry about that, Joel, nobody is going to die, I promise.” Burnie assures, looking to his friend.  
“You know I won’t give you a drink on the house anymore and I might have to take a week off because of the rash.” Joel warns.  
“Hey, after this movie, you might not have to work at that bar anymore.” Burnie chuckles.  
Ray slips out “What bar?”  
The two men look to him and heat rises to the Puerto Rican’s cheeks.  
“I work at a bar not too far from here, it’s called the Brazen Head.” Joel responds, his expression softening to the Puerto Rican.  
“My friends have been there, they thought they saw you, but they weren't too sure.” Ray responds.  
Ray remembers them coming home, and telling Ray because they weren’t too sure it was him because they drank a lot, Ray just brushed it off as a look alike.  
Joel chuckles and looks back to his friend.  
“Can I explain to Mr. Narvaez what’s going on in the script?” Burnie asks  
“Hey, I don’t know either.” Joel responds, pointing to the other man.  
Burnie starts to explain, ignoring Joel’s comment “So, before it was Joel’s character befriends Mr. Narvaez’s character.”  
Ray pipes up “You can just call me Ray so it isn’t that much of a mouthful.”  
Burnie nods and continues “Ray’s character is now going to be with Joel’s character, like a relationship. I feel like there should be more gay couples in media, even though this isn’t the more unconventional thing I’ve ever done, I feel like it’s the right thing.”  
Ray can feel Joel tense up, and with a quick sideways glance he can see that the actor’s bottom lip in between his teeth.  
“You two will kiss in the next few scenes.” Burnie continues.  
Before anyone else could say a word, Joel is on his feet and out of the room, with the door slamming behind him.  
Ray looks to Burnie whose face is now in his hands.  
“Fuck.” The director mutters to himself then moves his face away from his hands, resting his chin on them now and apologizes “I’m so sorry about that, fuck. Give him a moment and we’ll start to scene.”  
Ray nods and gets up, leaving the room as well. Before he exits through the door he can hear Burnie say to himself “Fucking hell, Heyman.”  
As the younger man exits the room, he thinks about that Gavin said to him and how he was right about the script change, at least it still wasn’t a porno.

Ray hangs around the set, sitting on top of some crates in the far corner of the set, looking as people go around setting things up, he can’t find Joel anywhere.   
The Puerto Rican can only wonder why Joel walked off, why the idea of having to kiss him makes him so upset. Was it something about him that set the actor off?  
Gavin stops by and asks “How was talking to Burnie?”  
“Terrible.” Ray groans, slumping against the wall that the crate is up against.  
gavin climbs the crate that leads to the one that Ray is sitting on and suggests while resting his elbows on the crate Ray’s sitting on “Talk to Burnie, maybe he can knock some sense into Joel.”  
“You sure?” Ray asks, slowly inching off the crate.  
“Yeah, Ray, aren’t they really bloody close?” Gavin asks.  
The Brit has a point about, Burnie and Joel were always close, friends since college and anything Burnie director Joel was always in. they were practically attached at the hip, and when Joel won an award a little while ago, he thanks Burnie as well.   
Ray feels like a total idiot for knowing this much about Joel, he thought it might of been useful in conversation, but the way things are looking right now, he might not even get to act with Joel.  
He slowly gets off the crate and Gavin chuckles “How have you done anything without me?”  
“I’m just a bit fucked over because Joel’s being such a jerk.” Ray replies, scratching the back of his neck.  
“Focus on the role, not that knob.” Gavin encourages, lightly punching Ray in shoulder.  
“It’s hard when the actor you’re supposed to be with is being a bitch.” Ray responds, shoving his hands in his pocket, feeling for his keys as something to keep his fingers busy because he’s feeling pretty nervous.  
“Well, the make him stop being such a bloody bitch, or get Burnie to talk to him.” Gavin points out, standing up so he can look at his friend.  
“You’re making me sound like a little kid.” Ray chuckles as he takes his hands out of his pockets and jumping off the crate, landing on his feet.   
He still feels a bit of weight in his gut, feeling he is partially responsible for any problems that have related to Joel walking out of the office.  
Gavin does the same before pointing out “Well, it’s better than moping around like a bitch.”  
Ray goes back to Burnie’s office, slightly opening the door, but stopping when he hears Joel say “Look, I don’t get why you have to do this. It doesn’t have to happen, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even want to do this, look at the, kid. He looks like a teenager, are you sure he’s even legally allowed to kiss me without me being in handcuffs. I’m just don’t think this is a good idea, I don’t feel more comfortable kissing him.”   
Ray slowly backs away from the office before running off, trying to get as far away the office as possible.  
He finds himself on top of the crates once more, feeling a tight twist in his gut, Joel’s words bouncing in his head. Was it something that turned Joel completely off to the idea of having to do a quick kiss with him? He wasn’t a child, he has a bread for fuck sake, how could he be a child.   
His friend stops by, looking at him, this time with no equipment in hand, but rather a sandwich.  
“Are you okay?” Gavin asks.  
Ray responds simply “Yeah… No.”  
“Word’s gotten around that Heyman walked off. I just wanted to see if you talked to Burnie” Gavin comments as he unwrapped the plastic wrap from the sandwich.  
“Word travels fast around here, and only things got worse. He called me a child, and he was upset with Burnie about the change of script. I don’t know where he went now, or if he’ll come back at all, maybe he’s gone for good. I’m pissed off because I heard what he said to Burnie.” Ray comments, letting his feet dangle over the box.  
Gavin assures “He’ll come back soon enough, maybe it was just a surprise to him, and he sort of flipped the fuck out. Maybe he’ll come back to apologize, he can’t be that much of a bloody dick.”  
“Thanks, I..I..I just hope you’re right. Where did you get that sandwich? I haven’t eaten all day, and I just want him to fuck off.” The Puerto Rican asks, letting out a sigh because of the heavyweight in his body.  
“Food table outside, they just started serving food so nobody passes out during filming, go get something.” Gavin responds.  
Ray slowly gets off of the crate, his feet hitting the floor with a soft ‘thud’ then says “Thanks.”  
“No problem, Ray.” Gavin responds before walking off.  
The Puerto Rican goes outside, seeing some of the crew lining up for food. He gets in line and feels someone come up behind him, upon looking behind him he sees Joel, looking around, anywhere, but Ray.  
“Hey.” He says, shoving his hands in his shorts pocket.  
Joel looks at him, Ray getting a good look at his dark brown eyes and small sprinkle of freckles that no high definition television could ever portray as well as in person.  
“Hi.” The actor says.  
“Was it something I did?” Ray starts off, wanting to put his worries to rest.  
Joel coughs, not bothering to cover his mouth, he then says “Sorry, I’ll be right back.”  
Ray let’s out a noise through his nose before turning back around to wait for a sandwich. He eventually gets a ham and cheese sandwich before going to Gavin who is finishing up his equipment.  
“I found Joel. He coughed on me, I think he might be sick, it was kind of fucking gross.” Ray starts as he gets the plastic wrap off the sandwich and takes a bite.  
“Bloody fuck, Ray, have you never watched a movie on his?” Gavin barks, a grin smacked against his lips.  
Ray arches an eyebrow and swallows the food in his mouth before asking “What are you talking about?”  
“Ever noticed that in all of his movies, if his character is sick, he does a pretty convincing cough, he’s faking it Ray, holy fuck you’re thick headed.” Gavin explains.  
“You’re one to talk.” Ray comments.  
“He probably wants you to leave so Burnie will drop the scene.” Gavin suggests.  
Ray’s grip tightens on his sandwich “Do you think that’s the case?”  
“If it was, it would be a fucking stupid plan.” Gavin shrugs.  
“Want me sandwich?” The Puerto Rican asks, holding out the partially eaten sandwich.  
Gavin quickly accepts it “Yeah, thanks, Ray.”  
The Puerto Rican walks away to find Joel, going to talk to him. He quickly finds the actor sitting on the crates he was once sitting on, with coffee in hand and the script in the other.  
“Hey, fucker!” The younger male growls.  
The actor looks at him and quickly digs his nose back into his script.  
Ray growls, clenching his fist “What the fuck, dude!”  
Joel looks to him, but his gaze is quickly attracted to the cup of coffee in his hand. He takes a sip before moving his hand over the side of the crate before dropping the cup, hitting the crate below him, some of the coffee splattering on Ray.  
“You fuck!” Ray snaps before climbing back onto the crates.  
Joel tries to move away, but Ray grabs his jean leg with a tight grip.  
“Let me go.” The actor says, his voice low.  
“Then stay, you just threw coffee at me, I deserve some answers.” Ray points out.  
Joel sits back in place and Ray quickly gets up onto the cate, looking at the actor.  
“Look-” Joel starts, looking at Ray’s dark eyes.  
“No, look, let me start. I’m pissed because I feel like you flipped out over something fucking stupid. I thought you were an amazing actor, you look amazing, you play your roles so well and you seem like such a good guy off camera, but today that changed because you’ve been trying to get rid of me and that’s not cool. Like what are you some sort of homophobe? Now you think I’m some sort of fag?” Ray butts in, by the end gritting his teeth.  
Joel stays quiet and Ray asks loudly “Huh, because apprently you think I’m a fuckign child as well. I’m in my twenties Joel, I’m an adult!”  
“No!” Joel snaps, his hands gripping the script “No, No i’m not a fucking homophobe, I don’t think your a faggot, I don’t think your gross! I’m afraid people thinking I’m gross, that I’m a fag, b..Because I am, I’m gay. Fuck.”   
Ray’s expression softens, the creases naturally going away as his once clenched teeth relax and his mouth opens, wanting to say something to Joel.  
“I’m sorry, it’s just, kissing a guy on camera would give everything away. I’m just afraid the press won’t accept that, my reputation would be in shambles if I came out. Also I didn’t want to like you, I saw your audition tape more times than I’d like to see, and I saw those two movies you were in. I just thought this was going to be a simple shoot, but it got complicated and I’m sorry for fake coughing on you and spilling coffee on you, it was kind of a dick move. I can get why you would think differently of me. How did you find out that I called you a child?” He continues, his voice getting softer.  
“I was going to talk to Burnie about you, then you were there and I heard all of those things.” Ray responds.  
“Fuck, Ray. Look, I think you’re a damn good actor, and you look very nice as well. I just didn’t want to hurt anyone and I hurt you in the process, I can get why you think I’m a dick, and you have every reason to think so. I’m sorry for my hurtful words.” Joel apologizes, not wanting Ray to have the idea he had of the older man get smashed by one dick move.  
The actor feels a hand on his back and he hears the other actor ask “Is this acting?”  
Joel’s lips, once a hard line turn into a small smile as he replies “No, I mean it.”  
“Well, I guess I should say thank you. I thought it was something about me.” Ray says, not knowing what else to say.  
“No, it has nothing to do with you, it’s just I didn’t want the rise to fame to get stunted and everything that I built get fucked over because of a goddamn perception.” Joel sighs, taking on hand off the script to move to his dark hair.  
Ray takes the script from the actor’s hands and asks “Do you want to do this? I think that nobody will mind what you do, I don’t mean to sound rude, but I think it’s mostly in your head.”  
Joel’s smile grows larger “Thanks. I think I’ll do it. I’m just afraid of having to go back to shitty roles because of my sexuality.”  
“I think you’d do amazing in any role, you’re a great actor.” Ray chuckles.  
Joel looks to the Puerto Rican and asks “Is that acting?”  
“Maybe.”

 

They get on the set and Burnie comes up to them and exclaims “I’m so glad that everything is sorted out, and Joel isn’t being a dick anymore!”  
Joel flips him off and explains “Ray talked it out with me, it’s just some stupid shit that was getting to my head.”  
“Well, whatever it was, it’s alright now. We should start with the kiss scene to get it out of the way. It’s all the same lines that you two have been memorizing, it’s just instead of hugging there’s kissing and instead of Joel saying ‘you’ve always been my friend’, he’s going to say ‘I love you’.” Burnie explains, putting a hand on Joel and Ray’s shoulder.  
Gavin makes a cooing noise at the camera, his Puerto Rican friends looks at him and flips the Brit off.  
The director moves his hands away and gestures for the two men to start their position.  
Ray remembers this scene, it’s almost at the end of the movie. The set is done up well, a hotel room they are at where Joel’s character and his character meet after Joel’s character breaks it off with his finance, the original ending was they were supposed to live life a little more before settling down, but now things are a bit different.  
“Ready… Set… Action!” Burnie explains before watching the two actors perform their roles.  
Joel swallows hard then takes a deep breath before starting “Bryan, you know that this is crazy. I just left her and for what, for a dream that nobody is willing to chase.”  
Ray turns around to face the other actor “Really, Jake, I thought you wanted to do this with me, you and me, friends, colleagues, friends since forever.”  
before Joel could continue Burnie cuts in “Cut! Ray, I just want you to say that you like Joel’s character as more than a friend.”  
Ray looks to the director a nods, the expression that he was presenting before quickly vanishes.  
Burnie gives him the thumbs up before they resume rolling.  
“Really, Jake, I thought you wanted to do this with me, you and me, friends, colleagues, friends since forever. Now I’m here with you and I feel something more than just friends.” Ray pauses giving a quick glance to Burnie who is gesturing for him to carry on “I think… I think.. I think I might be in love with you.”  
Ray can almost hear Burnie’s grin as Joel responds “Well, I didn’t leave her just because of this dream, I left because maybe I love you too, but I was just afraid. I was afraid of the comments from my family, and friends, and this town.”   
Ray can hear the emotion in Joel’s voice, the truth behind the lines.  
“I love you, Bryan.” Ray says, stepping forward to Joel, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck.  
“I..I love you too.” Joel responds.  
Ray moves his head from resting against Joel’s chin to look at him, and before he knows it their lips are pressed together.  
Joel’s lips are soft and a hint of cinnamon makes Ray feel warm on the inside.  
When they slowly part, the world starts to form back around them, and the sound of Burnie yelling “Cut!” is what sends them back to reality.  
Joel and Ray are still holding each other when Burnie says “That was perfect!”  
“I think we could do another take.” Joel jokes, looking at his friend.  
“Oh shut up, Joel, you just want to kiss him again!” Burnie chuckles.  
Joel looks back to Ray who is looking at him with his big brown eyes.  
“Hey, Ray, I just want to make up being a dick to you. Do you want to grab some dinner after this?” Joel asks, feeling Ray’s hands on his shoulder blades.  
“Of course.” Ray smiles, his heart racing in his chest.  
It feels like a dream, like he fell off the crates while eating his sandwich and he’s in a coma, but from what he can tell this is all real, especially when Joel’s pressing another kiss on his lips.  
“Oh fuck, you two, maybe I should’ve picked someone who Joel wasn’t eyeing the audition tape of so much.” Burnie groans.  
Joel gives him the finger as he continues to kiss the Puerto Rican, the actor could easily get used to kissing Ray, even if there was backlash, just the fuzzy feeling that is blooming in his chest is enough reason to keep kissing the Puerto Rican actor.


End file.
